If You Wanna ---- Me
by ZeloWeirdo
Summary: Gilbert picks up a certain Canadian at the bar. My summaries suck. PWP. My first one. Also a oneshot. Written while I should've been doing homework.


**Oh man. I've been wanting to write this for a while. Ever since I heard this song.**

**The song featured is Touching On My by 3oh!3**

**I don't own anything. Well, that's not exactly true. I just don't own Hetalia or the song.**

**Onward!**

Gilbert took another gulp of his beer, letting the alcohol go down his throat. He sighed as he set the glass down onto the surface, it making a shallow 'clink' noise as it hit. The noise was barely hearable over the loud club music that was payed throughout the crowded bar. He was used to this scenery. Ever since he graduated 3 years ago from high school, things had changed for him. A lot.

Francis and Antonio, the two who had become his best friends over the years, had moved. First, it was Antonio, who had decided to move back to Spain, and take his boyfriend, Lovino, with him. The Italian would never admit it, but he once told Antonio that he did want to go to Spain one time. Then, Francis moved away a year after that. He had received news that his uncle passed away, which meant that he was in ownership on their family shop since there were no other cousins to take over it. forcing him to move all the way to France.

Gilbert got phone calls from the two often, and he texted them both every day. They would all also gather up on Skype once a week to have a nice group call, which kept Gilbert content. He did yearn for physical contact, though. Well, contact that _wasn't_ his brother (which was rare), or his brothers boyfriend, Feliciano. He had to admit, the Italian was cute, but he'd never go after him. Gilbert had his own mind on someone different, ever since high school. Plus, it'd be pretty rude to go after your own brothers boyfriend.

Letting that thought go by, Gilbert looked over to the dance floor. There were plenty of people there, most likely dancing with partners or hot people that they had just met. Maybe if he went there, he could find a girl or guy for the night. No attachments, just pure, emotionless, sex. Consensual, of course.

He stared at his drink and his phone. He had already finished around 5 beers, and was about to go for his sixth. He thought of it, and decided against it for once. He grabbed out his phone, texting a certain Frenchman before walking off to where the music was blaring.

The song changed as Gilbert walked over to the swarm of people.

_Girl I gotta know,_

_How you dance like that_

_D-d-dance like that_

_You dance like that_

The song was familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was, or who it was by.

_Cause you're puttin' on a show_

_Can I take you back?_

_Take you back_

Regardless of that thought, he focused himself on the people that were around him. So far, none interested Gilbert for some odd reason.

_I just gotta ask can you show me yours, _

_I'll show you mine_

_Don't you worry, you're too fine_

_We got one thing on our minds_

_And we got plenty of time_

He couldn't figure out why he had no interest in the people who were dancing. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood for anything. He turned around, about to give up, when..

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show_

_If you wanna - me, I won't say no_

_T-t-t-touchin on my -_

_While I'm touchin on your -_

_You know that we are gonna -_

_'Cause I don't give a -_

As Gilbert turned around, he was met with the behind of a skinny blond. The.. Girl? Guy? Ah, he couldn't tell. The person had medium length wavy hair, and a slender figure, but a healthy looking one, none the less.

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show_

_If you wanna - me, I won't say no_

_T-t-t-touchin on my -_

_While I'm touchin on your -_

_You know that we are gonna -_

_'Cause I don't give a -_

The blond in front of him had what appeared to be dark blue skinny jeans that clung to their owners legs, and a light coloured short sleeved hoodie. Gilbert thought the person had been pretty cute, from what he could see.

_I can't get you outta my mind,_

_With the way you walk_

_The way you walk_

_The way you walk_

He tapped the blonds shoulder so that the other would acknowledge him. The blond turned around and looked at Gilbert with a very light flush on his face. Gilbert let out a half-smile as the blond smiled back, looking into the Prussians red eyes with his own violet-blue ones, which were protected by slightly rounded frames.

_Baby you should be a sign,_

_The way you make me stop_

_Make me stop_

_Make me stop_

Gilbert thought that the slender blond seemed familiar, but brushed that thought off, thinking it was just the alcohol. They were almost the same height, the blond being maybe a few inches taller. Gilberts half-smile turned into a full out smirk as he leaned down to the others face, going near their ear.

_'Cause some like fast and some like slow_

_Ladies come and ladies go_

_Skip the tell and let's just show_

_'Cause I want you to know_

"Do you want to dance? Or maybe get a drink?" Gilbert breathed into the others ear, backing up to see or hear a reply. After a moment, the blond wrapped his arms around Gilberts neck, signalling a dance. Gilberts smirk grew as he put his hands on the blonds waistline.

The chorus of the song re-played once again, and the duo began dancing to the beat, just swaying their hips to fit the music, grinding and bumping each other here and there.

_Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now_

_You know you want me, want me, want me now_

_Cause there's not that much to figure out_

_So baby let's get down_

By the time the last verse of the song was over, the two were in a bit of a trance. There was a small, tiny bit of connection that neither of the two were aware of at the moment. They were staring into each others eyes, their bodies pressed up against one another in what seemed to be a mutual, desperate need.

Ignoring the rest of the world around them, Gilbert proceeded to do the same action he did before asking the blond to dance, but brushed some of the wavy hair away from the ear. "How about we go to your place? Or mine... Doesn't matter." He suggested. He'd gotten this far, he didn't want to back off just yet. It could've been the alcohol blinding his thoughts, but he could've sworn that he was half-hard already.

The person smiled up at him. "How about my place? It's closer to here." The smaller slurred out, alcohol lingering in his voice, as well.

Gilbert, by the sound of the others voice, assumed that the blond was male. The voice rang in his head. He recognized it, and recognized the others face, but he couldn't put a name to it all. He quickly shoved that thought off to the side, letting his grin grow back. He placed one of his hands to the others around his neck, grabbing it and bringing it down as he smiled.

The Prussian leaned down to kiss the way-too-familiar man on the lips for a few quick moments, before looking into his eyes and smiled.

"Lead the way."

The blond male nodded happily, leading Gilbert out of the crowd, and out of the bar quickly. His apartment was a quick walk from the bar, less than a 5 minute walk. He wanted to desperately break the silence, and he knew just how.

"So, what would your name be?" He asked. He knew that he had only known one person with silver hair and red eyes, but he couldn't help it. Curiosity was eating at his influenced mind.

"Gilbert," He answered, with a chuckle. "And yours?" He asked back, in wonder now.

The blond seemed hesitant at first, but then he answered. "Matthew." He stated, leading Gilbert inside of the apartment, while fishing into his pockets to grab his keys. Once they got to his apartment door, he unlocked it and brought Gilbert in, and in the same second that Matthew closed the door, Gilbert was pushing him onto the said door, attacking his mouth.

They could both smell and taste the alcohol on each others lips. It was quick, but it was somehow oddly passionate, but also hard at the same time.

Gilbert broke away for a breath, only to push his lips up against Matthews once more, placing his hands on the others hips as Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilberts neck for the second time that night, making the kiss more deep. The Prussian asked for entrance to the Canadians mouth, and it was received right away, and Gilbert easily won dominance over the blond, letting his tongue feel around every area of the place.

The two both backed away at the same time, catching their breath lightly. "Matthew," Gilbert breathed out, staring into violet-blue eyes, that were half-lidded like his own. "I want.. No, I need you."

Matthew let out a shuddered sigh as the Prussian attacked his neck, kissing and sucking on it lightly. At the back of his mind, he knew who Gilbert was, but the fact that he cared or even so much as realized right now, was an entirely different story.

Before they got any further, Matthew politely made Gilbert stop kissing his neck by cupping his cheeks and pulling his head up. "A good idea would be continuing in the bedroom, yes?" The Canadian stated more than asked, grabbing onto Gilberts hand once again, walking them both off to the bedroom.

Matthew opened the door, to reveal a clean bedroom. A desk with a laptop on the left wall, and a double sized bed which held a few pillows, with a mess of red and purple sheets that dangled off of the unmade bed on the right wall, accompanied with a small nightstand.

Once Gilbert got into the room, he shut the door behind him and began to work on the Canadians neck once again, running his hands up the sides of the light blue hoodie, dragging it up with his palms and letting it fall as his hands went down. After eagerly repeating the action a few times, he decided to run his pale hands under the clothing, feeling Matthews smooth, warm stomach, surprised to see a bit of muscle formed there..

Matthew had let out a few moans during this process, the feel of cold hands and warm lips delighting him as he absentmindedly ground his hips up against Gilbert, wanting to get the restriction of the tight jeans off of him as he was picked up and led to the bed, and then gently put down and pinned onto it. "Eager, aren't we?" Gilbert chuckled, running his hands more up the hoodie to feel Matthews chest, teasingly brushing his thumb over a nub.

Matthew blushed, but chuckled at this. "Not as eager as you seem to be." He slurred out, his mind fogged over with alcohol and lust at the same time. He sat up somewhat, grabbing the ends of his loose hoodie and taking it off, feeling relieved at the fact that one article of clothing was off of him now. He sighed as cool but warm air hit his chest.

Their lips met once again as Gilbert rubbed the blonds shoulders, pushing him back down onto the bed. He let his hand wander over the Canadian, feeling the barely noticeable muscles of his arms, all the way down to the flat, slender stomach. But those said hands wanted elsewhere, and indicated such as his thumbs bent under the waistline of Matthews tight pants. It was an odd feeling, but he could feel the Canadian hardening beneath him. The two seemed to be like butter to each other at this point.

Matthew, on the other hand, moaned into the kiss as his arms moved and began to reach for Gilberts shirt. He wanted the thing off. He wanted it all off. He wanted release with the other inside of him, but he wanted this to last as long as it possibly could.

They broke away from each other once again, and Gilbert backed away and began to finally take off his dark red shirt, revealing pale skin before focusing his attention back to the Canadian again. "You like what you see, Matthew?" He asked, in a quiet, rough tone. He smirked once he saw the Canadian nod, who was now sitting up fully.

Gilbert walked back over to Matthew and brought one hand up to the side of his face, cupping one cheek while bending down to kiss down the other side of the jaw, making Matthew give out a loose shudder. He continued the light kisses as they trailed down, stopping to give a painfully slow lick to a nipple, which caused the blond to arch his back slightly with a shuddered moan. Gilbert smirked at this, but continued to go down on the Canadian, reaching the edge of his pants again, looping a finger through a belt loop.

The Prussian was about to pull on the said loop, saying that he wanted the pants off, but a warm hand went over his cold one, stopping him. He looked up, seeing the Canadian looking down at him, and he took his hand away in wonder. Matthew still kept his hand close to the others, as he stood up and brought the Prussian up with him as he did. Gilbert searched for something in Matthews eyes, wondering what he was up to.

In a quick moment, the roles were reversed, with Gilbert on the bed and Matthew on the floor, taking off his glasses and putting them on the nightstand before fumbling around with the zipper on the Prussians jeans.

"I want to suck you off," Matthew bluntly stated, unbuttoning the jeans and unzipping them with his teeth. "Just a bit."

Gilbert held back a chuckle at the sudden new attitude, but helped him take his pants off, as Matthew accidentally dragged his boxers down with them and Gilbert shuddered at the sudden coolness hitting his erection.

Matthew gave a small smile at the erection, then looked up to Gilbert, eyes half-lidded and filled with a lusty haze. He turned his attention back to the dick, and licked the slit slowly before running his tongue over and around the head, taking it into his mouth and back out again. He continued to slowly move his tongue down Gilberts shaft, licking the underside up and down a few times before he fully took the head into his mouth. He worked his tongue over the head inside his mouth, sucking and licking, making the Prussian moan and shudder in pleasure.

The Canadian then took a bold move, taking Gilbert in fully and quickly, bobbing his head and taking in as much of the Prussian as he could while he rubbed his own self through his pants. Gilbert let out a moan, running his hands through the blond, smooth hair, as the said blond relaxed his throat to prevent himself from gagging. He then thought of another idea to make the Prussian cum faster, and that was humming.

As Gilbert felt vibrations go throughout his shaft, he let out another moan, almost releasing then and there. But he wanted something else. He wanted to release _inside _of Matthew, not in his mouth, so before he could cum, he pulled the Canadian's head away from his dick and smirked. "Matthew, I know your having fun down there, but I just want to _fuck_ you." He stated, standing up and lifting the blond up, and back onto the bed, making him lie flat down.

Gilbert kicked off his pants and boxers fully, and instantly dived for the bottom half of Matthew, grabbing hold of his jeans and unzipping them. As he tried pulling them off, Matthew lifted up off the bed slightly to help him. The Prussian then grabbed the pants and all, quickly sliding them off and throwing them in a random direction, sucking on a few of his own fingers while doing so.

Matthew shuddered lightly at the loss of pants, liking the way his neglected erection felt in the air, but disliked it at the same time. He watched as Gilbert took out the fingers from his own mouth slowly, while making eye contact with the blond, and he blushed.

The Prussian placed a finger at Matthews bare entrance, thrusting in slowly as he watched the Canadians expression. He arched his back lightly as he winced, feeling the pleasure of being filled, but the pain of being stretched. He took a sharp inhale as he felt another finger go inside of him, tensing up, but reminding himself to relax.

Normally, Gilbert wouldn't care to ask, but he felt the need to. "Is this your first time?" He looked up at the Canadian and saw him give a shy nod. "Ah, I'll try to go slower the-"

"Just fuck me. I-I don't care." He cut Gilbert off, his blush darkening.

Gilbert nodded at this, inserting another finger and feeling the blond tighten around them before relaxing again. He then began to move once the Canadian relaxed, trying to find that spot that would make him scream and see stars. He'd hoped the walls of the apartment weren't too thin.

After a few thrusts in with his fingers, Matthew bucked his hips up, giving a loud, strangled moan in Gilberts name. The said man smirked, rubbing the spot a few timed before he pulled his fingers out, making the Canadian whimper.

Matthew panted and whimpered again at the feeling, looking at Gilbert with pleading, lustful eyes.

"G-Gilbert.. Please.. I need you so bad. S-Sil vous plait, please!" He begged, and that's all that the Prussian needed. He chuckled.

"Alright, Mattie. Get ready for the main event." Gilbert stated, lifting up the blonds hips while slinging a leg over his shoulder, aligning his cock with the others entrance, slowly sliding it into him.

Matthew gasped sharply at the cock filling him, stretching him. It burned all around his entrance and all along his lower back but the pleasure masked the pain up. Canada bucked onto Gilberts length, earning a groan from Gilbert as he pulled out and slammed back into Matthew. "Gott, you're so tight Matthew.." He muttered out, a bit of German slipping out.

Gilbert growled, thrusting into the Canadian at a slow pace was actually pretty difficult. He wanted them both to feel awesome, but feeling the tightness and the moaning mess under him was driving him insane. He pressed gentle kiss on the Canadian's cheek, neck, and lips as the said blond moaned out. In pleasure, or pain, Gilbert wasn't quite sure. He then picked up his pace, making Matthew grip the headboard of the bed.

After a few quick thrusts, he found Matthews prostate once again, earning another loud moan from the Canadians mouth. Gilbert then looked to the blonds neglected cock, and began pumping it.

"Oh, G-Gilbert.. Ahn.." Matthew moaned out at feeling his member being touched. He didn't know if he was being loud or quiet, but that thought died down as Gilbert took his hand off of the Canadians leg to stroke at his cheek as he pounded into him. What the Prussian was thinking, he couldn't tell behind those red eyes.

They panted. They moaned. Gilbert ended up going faster as he was reaching his limit, as he was sure that Matthew was almost there, as well. He groaned out and eventually gave a few more hard thrust before releasing himself inside the Canadian, making Matthew give out which had to be the loudest moan ever in that night. He had released a few quick moments after Gilbert. Afterwards, he had been breathing and panting as if he ran a huge marathon.

Gilbert, after a minute of harsh breathing, pulled out and collapsed next to the Canadian. Matthew was pretty much almost half asleep as he rolled over to stare at the Prussian, gazing into his eyes.

Before he drifted off into sleep, he thought he could hear Gilbert say something. Something like 'Ich liebe dich, Mattie', but he wasn't sure..

* * *

Matthew woke up with a throbbing headache, and the light from the sun trying to say a warm 'hello' wasn't helping. He laid still for a few moments, trying to think of what exactly happened last night.

First, he went to that bar, and then he had quite a few drinks, and... _Oh_. That's right. His high school crush found him, and Matthew brought him to his apartment and... Oh god, just thinking of it made his ass hurt. And the said man wasn't even around when he woke up.

That was when the Prussian stepped back into to the room, and he gave an awkward smile to Matthew. Gilbert had a bottle of water in his hand, and a bottle of pain killers that he found in the cupboards. "Good morning." He stated, keeping his voice to a low. "Figured you might want these." He said, walking over and putting them on the nightstand.

Matthew glanced up at Gilbert, and gave a loose, sad smile. "Thanks, I guess.."

They both knew what was going on, but neither of them were going to say. But then Gilbert saw the look that Matthew was giving him. "What's wrong, Matthew?"

Matthew gave a silent sigh before speaking, looking down sorta. "T-This is going to be it, isn't it..?" He asked, tears forming. "You're going to leave, and we'll never see each other again.. That's whats going to happen.. Isn't it, Gilbert?" He asked, his voice filled with sorrow, earning a light sigh from Gilbert.

He crouched down beside the bed, looking at Matthew. "That's.. That's what I thought too, but.." Gilbert trailed off, feeling bad for his long-lost friend, who he decided to pound into the mattress the night before.

Matthew was facing away from him by now. He didn't know what he wanted at this moment. Another sigh escaped from the Prussians lips as he tapped the blond on the shoulder. "Will you at least look at me?" He requested, and gently tugged at the shoulder, making Matthew face him with tear-streaked cheeks.

"Matthew.. If you want me to.." He sighed again, trying to form his question. "If you want to - me, I won't say no." He stated, his phone going off and telling him that he received a text during the middle of the conversation.

Matthew gave a confused look at what Gilbert said, his face flushed, as well. "Can you repeat that..?" He asked, quietly. "Your phone.. I didn't catch that." He stated, tiredly. Gilbert let out a chuckle at this.

"Well, to put it simpler, do you wanna go out?" Gilbert bluntly asked, reforming his question more properly as he smiled, hoping that his long-lost high school crush would say yes. Matthew raised his eyebrows at this, and then his expression softened into a warm smile.

"Sure." His answer was as simple as that.

**Oh my gosh**

**That was my first smut written by my own**

**I.. Er, I hope it turned out well?**

**It took quite a few hours to write it. Now I have to do my homework in the morning. Poopy.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
